Just Go Boom
by themonsterunderyourbed5454
Summary: It's a month after the Giant War and Leo's got no way to get back to Ogygia. With nothing but an unfixable astrolabe and a oath that he's been released from, he's lost all hope. Meanwhile, the Olympians decide it's time for a laugh, and so they play a little prank on Camp Half-Blood and Calypso...


**Hi! I'm the monster under your bed, and this is my first story.**

**So... Hello!**

**Um...I don't really know what to say here. Oh wait. Disclaimer.**

**ME NO OWN THESE PEOPLE AND PLACES ETC.**

**Okay!**

**Well, without further ado, I give you...**

**Just Go Boom**

It was a peaceful day in New York and the legion was savouring every moment of it. They were visiting Camp Half-Blood, joining in the after-battle celebrations that the Greek camp had prepared after last month's victory.

Luckily, Octavian had tried to take control of the legion and attack the Greeks on more than one occasion, and this had resulted in him being locked in the most horrible prison anyone could think of - the public bathroom in a gas station. Roman legionnaires had voted on the punishment, and it was Clarisse who had inspired the idea after members of the legion had heard reports of the horrible reception she gave new campers.

Though for some reason, she nowadays always waited until after the claiming to dunk them. She still managed to get every new camper, but no child of the big three had been claimed recently, so they may have been the ones she was trying to avoid. Or maybe it was just children of Poseidon. All that the legion knew about Percy Jackson's introduction to camp was a horror story of toilet water everywhere except on the intended victim.

The legion had never doubted it for a second.

Meanwhile, the campers at Camp Half-Blood were cleaning up from the wild celebrations that had taken place over the last month with the help of the newly returned members of the Prophecy of the Seven. Piper and Jason were cleaning the roof on which the Hermes had somehow managed to hang every member of camp's most precious possession (their underwear), with Jason flying up and taking them down while wearing rubber gloves (no one knew if any were dirty or not) and Piper calming down the frantic crowd of campers with her charmspeak.

Hazel and Frank in dragon form were clearing the dining hall, Hazel making all the cutlery pile neatly in a corner and Frank using his dragon strength to drag tables back into place. Percy used the river to help put out any fires that overexcited campers (Leo) had started. Annabeth was ordering around campers in strategic teams to efficiently clean the camp - or trying to. No one was really listening.

And Leo was hiding in Bunker Nine, working on some project that was "super important" and "extremely helpful for some new plans for camp".

Everyone knew he was trying to get out of cleaning.

Everyone also that he had succeeded.

Leo had been spending a lot of time in the bunker lately, working on a secret project that not even his siblings knew about. It truthfully was Festus. He was fixing the dragon, trying to install a navigation system that he could use to find Calypso after the astrolabe had been damaged beyond repair in the battle against the giants. Otherwise, he was moping around camp, often spending time on the beach cradling the crystal from Ogygia and staring out past the crashing waves, hoping for a glimpse of white sandy bays and beautiful trees. He felt lost without the immortal maiden and constantly wished that the gods had allowed him to keep his promise on the River Styx, instead of asking the Fates to release him from his oath.

* * *

It was also peaceful far away on the island the son of Hephaestus dreamed of seeing. Calypso was cleaning her cave, trying to avoid the ever present signs of the mechanic that had disappeared six months ago, Ogygia time, leaving a cave full of fixed items and a broken heart.

It seemed only yesterday that she had heard his promise as he left and had stood, shocked, on the beach, trying to register what that meant before breaking her pause and frantically trying to reach him, though whether it was to bring him back or to get him to revoke the promise she still did not know. She still felt the sorrow at the realisation there was nothing she could do as the raft receded to a dot in the distance. But she also felt the flutters of something she had told herself to never feel again.

Hope.

Leo Valdez was the first hero without someone to return to in the real world, and he had promised to come back. He was the first one who had ever truly tried to convince her to leave, who even had made preparations for a boat so she could join him in escaping her home.

He left but had promised to come back, and he was the first one to convince her that someone actually could. So she had tried to squash the hope slowly growing in her chest, but it grew ever stronger. But then the months started to pass quickly and she had tried to tell herself that Ogygia was just out of time with the real world, that only a day had passed out there, but she could feel her heart sinking as she soon began to think that he was never coming back.

It only got worse after she saw the Fates release him from his oath, knowing he had nothing tying him to the island and, more importantly, her. He would move on with his life, she knew, slowly forgetting the cursed girl he had meet on an island so long ago. She had slowly sunk into a daze, not comprehending her surroundings as she tried to push past the pain of this latest heartache. Working on autopilot, she did the daily chores as she tried to forget the scrawny son of Hephaestus that had fixed her island and broken her heart.

* * *

The Olympians should have been relaxing on the top of the Empire State Building. The Greeks and Romans had finally made peace, Gaia was snoring away (which resulted in earthquakes in Japan and New Zealand every few years), the giants were all destroyed and the gods were not experiencing splitting headaches as the Greek and Roman sides of their personalities battled it out. But they were arguing, and this was one of the worst arguments in the history of Olympus.

"Zeus, they would make the cutest couple ever!" came the squeal of an over-excited love goddess.

"My son deserves much better than a life alone, and she does to!" The god of blacksmiths argued, although a little horrified that his wife was that excited about his son's love life.

"It is only logical you let her go, she defied the Earth Mother even when she could have killed the scrawny hero and have had complete control over the fate of the sea spawn," was Athena's (slightly disappointed) reasoning.

"It was because she obviously realised that Percy and Annabeth were meant for each other and there is nothing you can do about it!" Poseidon said smugly. He had approved of his son's choice, even if she was the daughter of his rival.

Or maybe it was because Athena had a completely different viewpoint on the situation and it aggravated her whenever he pointed it.

For anyone who has no idea where this conversation was going, the gods were arguing about an immortal girl stuck on an island, a repair boy/supreme commander and their love life.

Basically, Leo Valdez and Calypso.

Aphrodite, of course, wanted her to be released so her teenage fangirl dreams of the couple she had dubbed 'Caleo' could become reality.

Hephaestus had just wanted his son to be happy, but was secretly hoping Aphrodite would just leave Leo and Calypso alone. He had seen the problems that she could cause and those two had already been through enough.

Athena was half hoping Calypso would fall in love with Percy and he would forget Annabeth. She really didn't want the sea spawn dating her favourite daughter. Otherwise, she knew Calypso would be a powerful ally and that she had been trapped on her island enduring her own special type of torture too long.

Poseidon wanted her freed, mainly so she could see the world and break her curse. He had long been friends with the immortal maiden and knew she deserved better.

The rest of the council was undecided, so after another hour of the four gods pointing out all the positive reasons for Calypso and Leo, Zeus had finally had enough.

"FINE! WILL YOU FOUR STOP IT! I'LL LET HER GO IF YOU SHUT UP!"

"Thank you, Lord Zeus," chorused the four gods.

"Should I fetch her, Lord?" asked Hermes, standing up. "I haven't visited her in a while and it would be good to see her again."

Zeus was about to agree before Athena interrupted.

"Respectfully, father, I think we should send her to camp without telling her our decision. The Romans and Greeks are celebrating and she deserves a chance to enjoy herself after coming of her island."

"Yes!" agreed Aphrodite, her voice rising to a fever pitch. "We can send her to camp and then she can see Percy and try to kiss him but then see Leo staring and try to apologise and have Annabeth chase her around the camp and Leo hate her but still love her and have her all divided over who she loves and then…"

Before she could finish the rant, Hephaestus interrupted his wife.

"No. All of our children have already gone through too many troubles to be divided over who they love. Also, Athena's daughter deserves better. She has proven herself worthy and strong on many occasions. The love between Perseus and Annabeth survived even Tartarus and they must be left to enjoy their life together without complications caused by Calypso. You will not bring troubles to any of them, especially Leo."

The goddess of love and beauty stared at him before sighing.

"Fine," Aphrodite sighed, ripped from her fantasy. Suddenly, a wicked gleam of humour appeared in her eye.

"But it would be funny to see Camp Half-Blood's reaction to having a mysterious immortal that only two people will recognise dropped in the middle of their camp without warning," she suggested.

Zeus's booming laugh could be heard all the way down to the bottom of the Empire State Building.

"Ah, the reactions!" he chuckled. "Chiron and Perseus Jackson would be dumb-founded, the campers would be suspicious and Leo Valdez… oh, Valdez's will be hilarious! Yes, I agree. It would be marvellous to place Calypso in the camp without warning. We shall transport her there during campfire," he announced.

Hermes grinned wickedly.

"Oh, this will be good," he said. "Connor and Travis can film it. I'll go give them the camera now!"

"Don't ruin the surprise," warned Aphrodite.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll tell them something will happen during the campfire and they will need to film it, but otherwise I won't give anything away," he assured, and with a quick glance at Zeus, who gave a nod of confirmation, he disappeared.

* * *

Dionysus looked up from where he was huffily glaring at his drink as he felt the presence of another god appear in front of him.

"Hermes!" he exclaimed. "Come to tell me father has finally come to his senses and granted me permission to be free of this camp?"

"Sorry, D, but that's not going to happen for a while. Anyway, I came to tell you that Calypso's going to be appearing in the middle of the sing-along tonight. Zeus is letting her go and Aphrodite wants to surprise Leo Valdez. I just need to give Travis and Connor this camera so they can film it all," Hermes informed him, holding up the camera.

"Ah, Lenard? Yes, that would be funny. He quite clearly has been pining for her for months. I'll have to get the video from Trevor and Conrad. Thank you for alerting me," Dionysus said and turned back to glaring at his Diet Coke, looking at it as if it could magically fill up with wine and replace the offending liquid.

Which it could have.

If Zeus hadn't banned it.

Ignoring the incorrect names, Hermes turned and vanished, appearing down near Cabin 11 and looking for his sons.

"Travis! Connor!" he called, and suddenly he was tackled from behind and knocked to the ground as the pranksters finally saw their father.

"Hey, Dad!" they shouted in unison and proceeded to scuffle with their father for a few minutes.

After the three had stood up and brushed down, Travis turned and asked his father why he was here.

"Boys, you have to promise me something. You won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, and even I can't reveal much information. You'll have to be very sneaky to accomplish this." Hermes said in a low voice, glancing around suspiciously as he tried not to draw attention to the pair of boys standing with him.

As if the scuffle with the god hadn't drawn everyone's eyes immediately.

"Sure, Dad. Sneaky is our middle name," Connor reassured him, and Travis nodded his assent.

"I thought it was… never mind. Anyway, the gods are planning a… prank… of sorts…, for the campers tonight. It'll be at campfire and the gods have decided to give the prestigious honour of filming it…" Hermes said, producing the camera.

"To us!" chorused the twins, excited, and Travis grabbed the camera from the god's hands.

"This will be so AWESOME!" he shouted.

Hermes smiled at his sons. They were almost exactly like him.

"Get a good video!" he said, before disappearing and returning to Olympus, leaving his sons to excitedly prepare for that night's dinner.

Appearing back on Olympus, he nodded to the other gods before resuming his seat.

"Mission accomplished," he told them.

The gods smiled at each other before settling into wait. It was quite already late in the afternoon and it only would be a few hours until the fun began.

* * *

Calypso glanced around her cave. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was never going to see it again. She knew it was irrational. The gods were never going to let her go.

"What is wrong with me?" she questioned, looking around the cave and shaking her head, trying to rid herself of the strange feeling.

She turned and saw yet another reminder of the curly haired Latino that had blown up her dining table.

"Leo," she whispered, "I miss you."

* * *

Leo stood on the beach outside Camp Half-Blood. Dinner was about to start, but all he wanted to do was sit and stare out at the crashing waters of the ocean, waiting and hoping for an island to appear.

"Leo! Where are you! Dinner's starting!" Piper called from the top of the hill, near Thalia's pine.

Sighing, he stood up and glanced longingly at the ocean, remembering the girl whose dining table he blew up.

"Calypso," he whispered, "I miss you."

* * *

The Greeks and Romans were gathered around the campfire, spread around all sides and stretching from the campfire to the woods. Leo, as always, was sitting a small way away from the rest of the campers on a small log right near the fire pit. Sometimes other campers, like his siblings or the other members of the Seven, would join him, but tonight he told them he wanted to be alone by giving them a small shake in the head as they approached. They changed course smoothly and went to sit with other friends, leaving the curly-haired son of Hephaestus to sit and stare at the fire. The seven (minus Leo) had decided to take up residence furthest from the fire, on the outskirts of the nearby woods.

No one noticed the matching, mischievous grins on the Stoll brothers as they pulled out a camera and began to film, deciding they would edit out all the boring parts since they did not know exactly when the action would begin.

Luckily for them, they wouldn't have to wait long.

After twenty minutes of watching the campers singing, the gods finally decided to put their plan into action. Nodding to Hades, who had been let into the council after both his children had been major factors in the giant war, Zeus smiled in anticipation.

"It's time," he said.

Hades used shadow travel to transport Calypso to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

There was a loud bang right next to the fire as a beautiful girl dropped from the sky, landing on the hard ground, blowing the nearby log to smithereens and catapulting the single occupant into the forest where he landed with a hard thump and a loud curse. No one cared (or even noticed him) though, as the next few seconds where filled with the chaotic noise of screams, weapons being drawn and the unmistakable twang of instruments being dropped and subsequently broken.

After the campers had calmed down enough, they all turned and stared at the girl.

She looked around confusedly for a minute before sighing and turning to face the sky, where she quickly began screaming at one of the most powerful beings in existence.

"Zeus! You think this is funny?! Dropping me in the middle of people without any warning!" she shouted.

Some campers tightened their grip on their swords, wondering if the girl was hostile.

"First, it was that scrawny mechanic, who, by the way, you didn't take back when I asked you too, even if I did grow to like him in the end, but this?! Don't you think this is a bit of a stretch?! A little forewarning, at least would be nice!"

Finished, she turned to the nearest camper.

"Where am I?"

"C-camp Half-blood," came the terrified, stuttering reply.

"Oh, you're all demigods? Okay, Chiron's got to be around somewhere."

"Over here," the centaur called, moving forward into the light.

"Chiron! It's been too long!"

"It most certainly has, Calypso."

Calypso. She was _Calypso. _All the campers had heard the story of how Percy Jackson had met the immortal maiden on the lost island, and so, as one, they turned to look at the son of the sea god, who was wearing an expression that was shifting between anger, full blown shock and guilt. It was extremely comical, especially on the face of a great hero.

Connor and Travis caught every second of it on camera.

The girl – no, Calypso – followed everyone's eyes to the startled demigod. She stared at him for a moment before she recognised him.

"Percy Jackson," she said coolly.

"Hello, Calypso," he replied, equally as cold.

The two continued regarding each other icily, the other campers observing in shocked silence, for a few more seconds before breathless laughs broke the still atmosphere.

Everyone turned to see a figure stumbling out of the woods, shaking with laughter and completely unrecognisable due to a thick layer of dust and debris coating his features from the destroyed log and subsequent catapulting, brushing down his clothes.

"Do you find something funny?" Calypso asked him frostily.

He nodded, chuckling.

"Nice to see you too, Sunshine!" Leo Valdez managed to get out between laughs. "Small question, though. Is every time we meet going to involve an explosion and me flying through the air? Because it's starting to become annoying."

"Le… Leo?" Calypso choked out with a voice filled with wonder, suddenly recognising him.

The campers' faces were priceless, especially Percy's.

"Took you long enough, Sunshine. Now, do I get a repeat of last time or did that still not happen?" he called, beaming at her.

"Still didn't happen," Calypso replied, grinning and walking towards him as Leo began moving forwards. They stopped in the middle of the campers and beamed at each other.

And suddenly they were kissing, shocking everyone. They quickly pulled away from each other after someone started wolf-whistling.

"How about that one?" Leo asked, smiling. "At least give me the right to admit I have actually kissed a girl."

"Okay, okay! You can have one," Calypso said, pretending to be stern, but failing miserably thanks to the enormous grin on her face. They just stood there, smiling, for a minute or so before someone found their voice.

"Oi, Valdez!" Frank called with a smug voice. "Care to explain how you managed to finally get a girl?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry. Everyone this is Calypso. She's the daughter of a titan and supported her father in the first titan war, AND SHE IS NOT EVIL!" he called out to the campers who had started protesting.

"As punishment she was trapped on an island for a really long time. She was also cursed. Every few years the Fates would send her a hero, someone she would fall in love with at first sight. But those heroes could never stay, and they always had someone they had left behind that they loved. Some said they would come back, but there was this... rule, I guess…"

"No man finds Ogygia twice," Calypso supplied.

"Yep!" Leo agreed, popping the 'p'. "Anyways, she met Percy but he had to leave. Percy asked the gods to let her go and the gods promised to free her, but they obviously didn't keep it until now. So she was still trapped when Khione chucked me of the Argo II and trapped me on her island. I was freefalling but managed to build a mini helicopter in mid-air but it burst into flames so I crashed into her beach and destroyed it.

"She tried to get me off the island but she didn't love me at first so the magic raft wouldn't come. I was stuck there with her and I started building things and fixing her broken items and then one day Gaia appeared and tried to get her to give me to her in exchange for Percy, but she refused. We were building the raft to leave and then the magic raft appeared and that meant she loved me and then she kissed me and I swore on the River Styx to return but the Fates released me from the oath and…"

"And you need to breathe!" Calypso exclaimed, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Okay," he said, smiling guiltily.

The campers blinked a few times as they tried to process his story, more than a few shaking their heads, trying to wrap their brain around the large chunk of words.

"Wait, why are you here? Did the gods finally let you go?" Leo asked, turning to Calypso.

"I have no idea. I was in my cave when I dropped from the sky into this place."

"And nearly killed Leo!" called out a random camper.

"And caused an explosion!" added another

This sent Leo into a fit of laughter.

"Leo?" Calypso asked?

"Well, you know how when I landed on your island I may have perhaps caused an explosion and ruined your dining table?"

"And my pristine beach," she muttered, but nodded.

"It seems we had instant chemistry."

"And why is that?" she asked, smirking.

"Whenever we're mixed together, things just tend to go… boom."

**And there you have it. My first story.**

***wild applause and cheering***

**Thank you, thank you all!**

**This is fluffier than I would normally write. I think. I don't do much writing.**

**And I'm pretty sure it was horrible, but oh well, we've got start somewhere.**

**So, tell me exactly what you think by clicking the review button.**

**Also, flames are accepted.**

**Thank you and good night/good morning/good day/good whatever-time-it-is-when-you-read-this!**

**The Monster Under Your Bed**


End file.
